Shed No Tears for Me
by rachmarie150
Summary: Companion fic to "No Stranger to the Rain". The M-rated versions of Castle and Beckett's love-making.(: *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The M-rated companion to "No Stranger to the Rain" that everyone wanted! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, there would be Caskett sex scenes all over the place. (;**

* * *

_This first chapter starts right from where Chapter 5 of NSTTR left off. Round 1 of the couch love-making. _

* * *

"How about you move in with me instead?"

Her smile was so wide, so bright, so... Kate. She looked ecstatic.

"Yes, I'd love to," she answered, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

He kissed her back, adding tongue into the mix, and grabbed her tank top, lifting it over her head.

She did the same to his shirt and kissed his exposed, muscular chest. She planted open-mouthed kisses all over his torso as he threaded his fingers through her hair. She then kissed back up his chest and kissed his lips hard. He immediately opened his mouth to her as she slid her tongue in his mouth and thoroughly tasted him.

When they broke apart for air he ran his hands up and down her sides, coming up to palm her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded gently as she gasped. He swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it to the side.

He kissed the scar between her breasts. She smiled at him, the man she loved. He always took the time to acknowledge the discolored mark on her chest from the day that she was shot.

He swiftly took her left breast into his mouth while palming the other one. Her head flew back as she moaned loudly. He sucked and softly bit at her nipple. He let it out with a soft pop and then moved to the other one to give it the same treatment.

"Rick I... mmmm... need you... inside me... now."

He lifted his head from her chest and smiled at her before kissing her again, angling his head so he could stick his tongue as far in her mouth as possible.

She grabbed his pants as he kissed her and undid the button and slid the zipper down. She broke from the kiss, stood up, and slid his pants off of him, releasing his throbbing, hard erection. She grabbed her yoga pants and slid them off along with her thong and stepped out of them. She climbed back on him, straddling him again as he reached out to knead her breasts again.

She kissed him again and brought her hand between them to grab his manhood. She stroked up and down it gently and the sensation set his whole body on fire. He released her from the kiss and groaned as she stroked him lovingly.

She continued to stroke him and moved to suck on his neck. She moved from his collarbone to his ear, kissing, sucking, and biting. She could practically feel herself get more and more wet with every stroke on his hard shaft. She needed him. Now.

She released him and let him come back from his high before she grabbed him again and sat up a bit, positioning him right at her entrance. She gave him a look and he nodded, as if he knew she was asking if he was ready. She slowly settled down over the tip and then sat all the way down on him, filling her completely. They both moaned and gasped at the contact, missing the perfect way that they fit together for the past week. He grabbed her hips as if to signal her to start moving. So she did, coming up and all the way back down onto him. He rocked his hips in time with hers and her thrusts got faster and faster, bouncing up and down rapidly.

"Castle! Oh God!" Kate yelled.

"Oh, Kate. Jesus! Yeah, baby!" Rick yelled at her in encouragement.

Just a few more thrusts and Kate was over the edge, sweat dripping down her forehead as she came. She saw stars and collapsed on him, her body flush against his and her head on his shoulder. He came hard right after her, groaning as he spilled into her.

They both sat there, stuck together with sweat, paralyzed, and panting. It felt like it had been ages since they had made love. It felt so good. So real.

Love is real. Real is love.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm not convinced that I'm good at writing smut, so I don't know how I feel about this… **

**That last line was a For Lovers Only reference.(: **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Castle would be on HBO if I owned it. **

* * *

_Round 2 of the couch love-making._

* * *

Rick and Kate layed together on the couch under a blanket, still naked from their round of love making earlier. Neither of them wanted to move, so they decided to see if any good movies were on TV.

The Breakfast Club was on, so they decided to watch that.

Castle was carding his fingers through Kate's long, curly locks, loving how soft her hair felt through his fingers. She looked up to him with a soft smile and he leaned down to kiss her. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him back, darting her tongue out over his lips. He opened his mouth to her and let her snake her tongue in to explore his mouth.

She already had his mouth memorized. They had already had sex enough times for her to know, but the impromptu make out sessions helped, too. She let her tongue do as it pleased, lazily caressing the inside of his lips.

He threw the blanket off of them as she sat up to straddle him. She ran her hands up and down his broad chest, feeling his tight, strong muscles under her palms.

He slid one of his legs between hers and she settled onto it, grinding on it slowly. She moaned softly at the contact and rocked her hips back and forth on it.

His eyes darkened with arousal as he saw her above him, rocking her wet mound on his leg, chest bouncing with wild abandon above him.

God, she was hot.

He needed her surrounding him, clenching around him.

He sat up and removed his leg quickly from under Kate. She growled at him for taking away her pleasure and pushed him back down on the couch roughly. She moved up, positioned herself, and sank down onto him without any warning.

His eyes bugged out as she smirked above him.

She moved down so she was on top of him, chest to chest, and he grabbed her ass and started moving her on him.

Her hips rotated around him rather than having him thrust into her, which felt even more amazing. He was constantly all the way inside her, and he hit every angle and every spot inside her.

"God, Castle, yeah, yeah, yeah!" she yelled.

He started moving her faster on him, making sure that he hit her harder with every rotation. "Oh, God!" she yelled.

He knew that she was coming and he came right with her.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

It was so amazing that they couldn't even form real sentences.

* * *

**Review?(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! It means a lot! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. K?**

* * *

_Round three. _

* * *

"God, you're so beautiful. I just can't get enough of you."

He was massaging her shoulders as she was sitting on his lap, her back to his chest. They were both still naked from their quick, second round on the couch. She rolled her neck and let her eyes slip closed as he worked the tension out of her shoulders.

"Mmmmmm," was her only response.

His hands slowly worked down her sides, squeezing and massaging. He released his hands from her body and placed his left hand back up to work on her neck again. She moaned and leaned back against him, her head now on his shoulder.

He then took his right hand and slowly placed it over the wet heat of her mound. She gasped and her hips jerked upwards.

"Castle!"

"Kate, you trust me, right? Just relax," he whispered in her ear.

She shifted in his arms, slightly spreading her legs farther apart before relaxing, silently giving him the go-ahead.

He used the heel of his hand to push up and rub against her in circles. He could feel her breath hitch when he rubbed directly over her clit. He could hear the moans deep in her throat that she didn't want to let escape as he touched her so intimately.

He removed his hand from her and she winced at the loss of contact. Then, without warning, he took his index finger and slid it inside of her.

"Oh God, Castle!" she yelled.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, feeling her slick juices coating it.

"God, Kate, you're so wet," he breathed into her ear.

He added a second finger inside of her, pumping into her rapidly.

"Castle... ohhhhh... that feels... God... so good!"

He chuckled softly and added a third finger, stretching her. He curled them inside of her, hitting every spot inside her walls before continuing to thrust them into her.

"Faster! Harder! God, Castle, I'm going to come!" she yelled.

He brought his other hand down to rub her clit in fast, hard circles.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled, the pleasure and the pain intermixing to make it almost too much for her to handle.

"C'mon, Kate. Come for me, baby."

Those six words were all she needed to fall over the edge. She screamed as she came hard, her hips spasming and jerking violently. He pumped into her slowly three more times to let her ride out her orgasm before he removed his fingers from her.

He looked at his hand, his first three fingers slick with her arousal. "God, you're hot," he murmured.

"I love you. So, so much," she whispered, eyes still closed from her orgasm.

He chuckled and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking her sweet and tangy juices off of him.

"You taste amazing," he said between sucking.

"Oh yeah? If you love it so much why don't you put your tongue down there, Ricky?"

His jaw dropped.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**Super sexy, fun times for Kate and Rick in the next chapter.(:**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was such a fun chapter to write. (;**

**Disclaimer: hahahaha, good one! **

* * *

_Round four._

* * *

"I'm so hungry. Please tell me there's ice cream in the freezer," she said, holding her growling stomach.

"Don't we always have ice cream, Kate?"

"Touché."

She stood up and made her way over to the fridge to find her favorite cold treat. She opened the freezer to find vanilla ice cream. She scooped some into a bowl and then opened the fridge to find chocolate syrup. She found the bottle and drizzled some on her ice cream.

She put the bottle back and was about to shut the door when her eye caught on the unopened can of...

whipped cream.

Her heart started racing. Screw the ice cream. They could have a lot more fun with this. She broke the plastic seal and popped the top off.

She sprayed the whipped cream on her breasts, making sure that the creamy, foamy, white substance covered her completely. She then painted a whipped cream bikini bottom on herself, gasping as the cold substance covered her mound.

"Hey _Castle_," she said, dragging out his name in a suggestive tone.

"Kate, can you make me a treat, too?" he asked.

"I'm not sure ice cream is the treat you're going to receive, _Ricky_," she purred.

He looked up at her and he stopped breathing. There, standing in front of him, was his hot and naked girlfriend covered in whipped cream.

He was surprised his legs worked as he stood up and walked over to her, admiring the white cream covering the most intimate parts of her tan skin.

"Are you going to just _stare_ or are you going to _do something about it_?" she asked suggestively.

He immediately lowered his head to her chest, lapping up the whipped cream from her breasts and swallowing it. He sucked on her breasts hard and made sure to lick her clean as she held his head to her, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. She moaned with pleasure, silently praising herself for coming up with this idea.

He lifted his head from her now glistening breasts and latched his mouth to hers, instantly darting his tongue out to let her taste what he had just licked off of her.

He broke from the kiss and pushed her down on the couch gently, having her sit on the edge with her legs spread open. He groaned at seeing her mound covered in the whipped cream.

He kneeled between her legs and stroked the tops of her thighs before lowering his head to lick the whipped cream off of the inside of her thighs. Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue lick her in her most intimate spot.

He took one last look at her watching him before he leaned in to move his open mouth over her mound.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned.

He licked the whipped cream off of her slowly, savoring every moan and cry he heard escape her lips.

The tangy taste of her arousal mixed with the sweetness of the whipped cream was incredible. He had licked things off of her before, but this had to be the most amazing. Why didn't they think of this before?

Once all of the cream was licked off, he made his move to start sucking her. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked it, gently nibbling it and rolling his tongue over it. She cried out in pleasure and gripped the couch cushion so hard that her knuckles whitened.

He then stuck his tongue inside her. Her lips jerked upwards and she yelled, "Rick yes! Fuck me with your tongue!"

He slid his tongue out before sliding it back into her. He pulled it out again and stuck it back in. He established a fast pace with his tongue, loving how he could feel her clench around him differently.

He knew she was reaching her orgasm when she screamed, filling the loft with her loud cries. He slid his tongue out of her and licked over her wet heat once more before sitting back on his knees and admiring the woman in front of him. She was panting, still gripping the couch, her hips still spasming.

She was beautiful.

* * *

About five minutes later, Kate had recovered and went into the kitchen to grab the whipped cream can.

"You want more, Kate? I thought you said you had had enough."

"Oh, I have. I just want to return the favor."

His eyes darkened as he looked into her already black ones. She uncapped the can and drew a straight line down his chest with the whipped cream. He shivered at the cold substance, but was instantly warmed as she bent over him and slid her hot tongue up his body to eat it up.

Then, she kneeled on the floor between his legs, similar to what he had done just a few minutes before. She tilted the can over his rock hard erection and squirted it all over him.

She set the can on the coffee table and gave him a smug smile before she gently licked the cream off of his sensitive tip. He groaned and leaned back on the couch as she licked his whole length, up and down, eating up the white substance.

He was so hard for her; she loved it.

Without warning, she took him all the way into her mouth and sucked him. He was big, much bigger than the average guy, but somehow she was still able to take the whole length of him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, Kate," he growled.

She started to bob up and down on him, sucking and using her tongue to lick him all over. He grabbed her hair and with every thrust he pushed her on him harder, making her take more every time.

He was close. He was so close.

"Kate I'm... ahhhh... almost there."

She started to bob up and down faster and faster, making sure that she moaned to make him even more aroused.

She started to gently scrape her teeth along his length and right then he was done. He spurted everything he had into her mouth, grunting as he did so.

Kate kept her mouth over him as he came, sucking and swallowing his juices.

Once he had emptied himself into her mouth, she slid him out and licked him base to tip one more time before sitting back and watching him, as he had done to her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, lust evident in them.

"I'm all sticky now. Care to join me in the shower?" she asked with an evident smirk on her face.

"If I can walk."

* * *

**Wooooh, I need a glass of ice water. **

**Review?(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! As I said in the A/N of the eleventh chapter of No Stranger to the Rain, sorry for taking forever to update! **

**But nonetheless, I am back with another wonderful, hot Caskett scene!(:**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just no.**

* * *

_In chapter six of No Stranger to the Rain, there was a brief mention of their fifth round happening in the shower after their four rounds on the couch. This is it!_

* * *

"I'm all sticky now. Care to join me in the shower?" she asked with an evident smirk on her face.

"If I can walk."

She held her hand out to him and pulled him up. She tangled their fingers and led him past their bedroom and into their bathroom.

She turned the knob on the shower and kept feeling the water for the right temperature. As soon as it was the temperature she wanted it, she stepped in and pulled Castle in with her.

He grabbed her shampoo and squirted a good sized amount into his hands before bringing them to her head and working it into her hair. She closed her eyes and basked in the amazing feeling of him massaging her scalp. She loves when he plays with her hair, but this felt ten times better.

He worked the shampoo into her hair entirely and then moved her under the stream of water to rinse it out, carding his fingers through her hair in the process.

Next, he grabbed the body wash and squeezed some into his hand, just as he had done with the shampoo. He started at her shoulders and worked his hands down her body, smoothing the sudsy substance all over her.

She loved the feel of his big hands on her body. She loved having him up against her back, washing her. She loved when he touched her.

She gasped as he grabbed and squeezed her ass tightly. He gently massaged her round cheeks; one of his favorite parts of her body.

Then, he turned her around and washed her chest, taking extra time to run his hands over her breasts and give each nipple a slight pinch. He washed the rest of her torso and legs, skipping the most sensitive part of her body. He let her wash herself there; he didn't want to tempt himself, nor did he want to hurt her.

He rinsed her off and let her wash him. She gave him the same treatment; rubbing, massaging, and caressing.

His perfect ass got a nice squeeze as well, and she smiled as his hips jerked at her touch. She washed his chest, arms, and stomach.

Once she made her way down to his erection, she gently grasped him and slid her slippery, soapy hand over him. She felt him harden in her hand from her gentle touch. She stroked him for a minute until she could see his breathing start to become ragged. Then, she released him, and he was stunned.

She was there, touching him just the way he liked it, and then a split second later she was gone. She washed his legs and then rinsed him off. Once she was done, he finally looked up at her and saw her blackened eyes narrowed and her lips tilted into a small smirk.

Tease.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. She pushed herself against him so he was trapped and she kissed him gently. She pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.

She brought her hand between them and grasped him again, stroking him as she leaned in for another kiss. This time, she darted her tongue out and licked the inside of his mouth and let her tongue tangle with his.

She released his mouth and let her tongue dart down his neck. She stopped at his pulse point and sucked on it. She then bit down on it and he groaned. She sucked and nibbled at the spot until she came up and saw a dark red spot form. She had a smug smile on her face as she kissed him again. As she kissed him, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid onto him. He inhaled sharply at the intimate contact and brought his hands to her waist. She grabbed his wrists quickly and pulled them up to hold them above his head before he could start thrusting in and out of her.

She looked straight into his eyes when she said, "I'm taking control."

Then, she moved back so she was almost all the way off of him before thrusting back onto him, hard. He groaned and let the back of his head hit the wall as she maintained their rhythm. She let herself be filled with him with every thrust, making sure she was filled completely and her walls could clench on him tightly.

"Jesus, Kate. _Please_... harder."

She respected his wishes and starting thrusting harder onto him until she could feel his warm juices spurt out and his erection go soft inside her.

She thrusted a few more times on him before she came. Her whole body trembled and she felt weak-kneed as she came, yelling his name into the confines of the shower.

She released his wrists from her grasp above his head and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other while he was still inside her. They stood there as their breathing evened and their bodies returned from numbness.

She slid off of him, rinsed herself again, and winked at him before stepping out of the shower.

What wasn't said between them was almost sweeter than what was said.

* * *

**Well, that was hot and steamy. (Pun intended.)**

**Review?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, hey.**

**I feel like I haven't written a chapter for this fic in forever… sorry about that…**

**This one is for Sheridan. Just because. She laughed with me about one of the lines in this fic and about my strange imagination... enough said. Love youuuu. (:**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, writing this every chapter is starting to depress me.**

* * *

_Love-making briefly mentioned at the end of Chapter 8 and the beginning of Chapter 9, on the night of their engagement._

* * *

He shoved her in the door, toed his shoes off, grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom.

"Rick!" she shrieked, "Put me down!"

"Not a chance, Katherine Beckett. You are in big trouble, missy!"

"What did I do? Castle! What the hell did I do?"

He dropped her on their bed and layed over her, keeping himself up by his hands and knees.

"Don't act like you don't know. You have been wearing that dress all night to torture me and I can't take it anymore! This," he said, pulling the dress down, "needs to come off now," he growled as he slid it all the way off of her and threw it over his shoulder.

He gasped at the black scrap of fabric she called a thong and the black strapless bra she had on.

"See something you like, Ricky?" she teased.

He growled again and reached under her to unclasp the bra and throw it off of her. As soon as he accomplished that, he slid his hand underneath the thong and literally ripped it off of her.

Kate gasped as his knuckle briefly touched her center.

"Hey! That was my favorite thong!" she said.

"I'll buy you forty-seven more," he replied as he attached his mouth to her left breast.

Her back arched into his mouth and she moaned as his tongue teased her nipple. He nibbled on it as it instantly hardened and puckered. She writhed under him and let out a moan as he did the same thing to her other breast.

"Rick... mmmm... I need you inside me."

"Patience, Kate. Let me love you."

He pressed kisses all over her abdomen before making his way back up and kissed her lips. She reached up to cup his cheeks as he let her tongue slide into his mouth and taste him.

He released her mouth and kissed her neck before sucking on the spot right next to her pulse. This spot always made her whimper and this time was no different. The sweet sound escaped her lips and he smiled into her skin as he nibbled there.

He leaned over to kiss her lips again before putting his feet to the ground to stand up. He quickly shed all of his clothing and then he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the end of the bed. He spread her legs apart and kneeled down between her legs, never breaking eye contact with her.

She tilted her head up to watch him as he kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing her sensitive mound. Her head flew back against the bed and she gripped the sheets.

He smiled against her as she saw what he was doing to her and he darted his tongue out to lick her. She moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He ran his tongue over the length of her mound and she started to rock her hips against him, silently asking for more friction. He put his mouth over her and sucked her hard.

"Oh God, Castle!" she yelled.

He sucked harder and let her rock against him before standing up, grabbing her legs, putting them over his shoulders, and slid his already hard erection into her.

She screamed from the surprise and then moaned at the sensation of him being fully inside her. She rolled her hips to tell him to start moving so he did. He held onto her legs on his shoulders and slid out until just his tip was inside her before slamming back into her. He picked up speed and continued to thrust into her, watching as her face tensed and relaxed with each thrust. He slammed into her repeatedly as she cried out his name.

"Fuck Castle, I'm going to come!"

Her cry made him move in and out of her faster. He was close, too, and he wanted to come with her.

She screamed his name as the orgasm hit her hard and it only took two more thrusts until he was erupting into her like a volcano. He groaned and had to lean his legs against the bed to keep him standing.

As they came down from their highs, he slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him filling her. He let her legs down gently and lifted her up to stand with him as he pulled the sheets down. He let her slide into them and he got in behind to spoon her.

She relaxed into him as he put his arm over her naked waist. She lifted her hand to admire her ring as she whispered, "We're engaged."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we're engaged. We're getting married."

And with that, they were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**I freakin' love writing this story. Is that weird?**

**Review?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uh… hey. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own them before, I don't own them now, and I never will own them. *sigh***

* * *

_Love-making at the end of Chapter 10._

* * *

"Now, take me to bed, Castle."

His eyes widened and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

He placed her down on their bed and leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed his shirt to pull herself up to stand flush against him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and found his. She bit down gently on his bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue.

She took his shirt off of him and kissed his neck. She was determined to give him a hickey as she sucked and bit his skin.

He winced as the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. She sucked the wound and kissed it gently before running her hands up and down his chest and kissing his lips again.

"What are you, a freakin' vampire?" he asked.

She gave him a seductive smirk as her eyes grew darker. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it quickly, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper. She pushed his pants down his legs and he stepped out of them. He reached down to tug his socks off and throw them to the side along with his pants.

She eyed his perfect, naked body. She looked like a predator eyeing its prey, like she was ready to pounce any minute.

Within thirty seconds, Kate was completely naked as well and she grabbed his arms, turned them around, and pushed him toward the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down on it. He moved so his head was on his pillow and he was lying down.

She got on the mattress and crawled along the bed over to him like an animal watching their next meal. He was almost afraid of the predatory look in her eyes. She was determined.

She leaned over to run her tongue from his ankle all the way to his inner thigh. She never broke eye contact as she licked him. He shuddered under the feel of her hot tongue on his skin.

She stopped at his inner thigh and then she licked his rock hard erection from base to tip once. His hips jerked involuntarily as he yelped.

"Jesus, Kate!"

She let out a throaty, seductive laugh as she licked him again. He moaned and she smirked.

She let her tongue run from his abdomen, along his chest, and along his neck before she claimed his lips again, tangling their tongues. The length of her body was flush against the length of his. He slid his leg between hers and she moaned at the contact.

She was on fire between her legs, and she was throbbing for the need of him filling her.

She broke from their passionate kiss and lifted herself off of him to straddle him again. She lifted her pelvis and in one swift motion, she slowly guided herself onto him. They both moaned at the contact and he gripped her hips.

She immediately started moving on him, letting his hard erection slide in and out of her. She looked down at the intimate connection of their bodies and smiled. She bounced faster and faster as she felt her orgasm start to rise. He was close as well; she could tell as he squinted his eyes and gripped her hips harder.

"Ohhhh, yeah, fuck me hard Kate, mmmmm," he growled between clenched teeth.

She was getting closer and closer, and suddenly she felt his hot juices spurt inside of her as he groaned loudly. He fell over the edge before she did and she bounced faster and faster before she literally screamed from her orgasm. She collapsed onto him as they both panted heavily.

"You... are... amazing," Castle whispered.

"I try my best," she said with a laugh.

* * *

**This one is super short… boo.**

**Thank you to the reviewers for reassuring me that it is not weird to enjoy writing smut. (;**

**Review?(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! **

**Okay, so this is my favorite smut chapter EVER. I was so happy with the way this turned out. **

**Disclaimer: I own Castle in NeverGonnaHappenLand. **

* * *

_Love-making that occurred at the end of Chapter 12, after Kate kicked Meredith out of the loft. It was not implied that they made love in the story but the way I ended it could suggest either way. _

* * *

"Becoming a little possessive, are we?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Castle."

He kissed her hard again as her arms snaked around his neck. She opened her mouth to him as his tongue darted inside her hot mouth, tasting her thoroughly. She moaned and bit down on his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

When they pulled away for air Kate pulled herself up against him and rocked her hips. He groaned at the contact and a smirk appeared on Kate's face.

"You like that, huh? That's what I thought. I am the only woman who gets to do that to you because _you_ are _mine_."

His now blackened eyes grew wide as she licked his neck, moaning at his sweet, fresh taste.

"I'm the only one that gets to lick you; letting the taste of your body dance on my tongue. I'm the only girl that gets to kiss you and let my tongue explore the expanses of your mouth. I'm the only one that can suck on your lips and tease you with my teeth," she said before kissing him passionately.

She grabbed his shirt and tore it over his head, and unbuttoned and slid his pants and boxers down his legs until they were a pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them away quickly.

She stared down at his gloriously naked body. "I'm the only girl that can rip your clothes off and make you naked in seconds because I like to look at your body. I'm the only girl that can touch your naked body, anywhere and _everywhere_."

Her hands slid up and down his body, and as she said "everywhere," she grabbed his throbbing hard erection in her hand.

His hips jerked and he moaned as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, stroking him.

She let out a seductive laugh before saying, "I'm the only girl that can make you hard just by saying certain words or making certain movements."

She stroked him harder and faster and his eyes slid shut. She led him over to the dining room table and she hopped up to sit on the edge of it. Her hand never left his shaft.

She pulled him toward her and she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I am the only girl that can touch you in the most intimate place possible. I'm the only girl that can stroke your _rock hard cock_."

His eyes widened at her words and she smiled predatorily as she continued stroking him. She leaned in and placed kisses all over his naked chest.

He could feel his release coming, but just as he was about to fall over the edge, she let go of him and pushed him back.

He looked at her with extreme surprise but was once again aroused as she began shedding all of her clothing.

She was gloriously naked in front of him within seconds. His throbbing erection perked up again at the sight of her.

"I'm the only girl who gets naked for you and lets you stare at me. I'm the only girl that makes your eyes _black_ with _arousal_."

She sat back down on the table and pulled him to her. She grabbed his shaft again and placed the tip right at her soaking wet mound. She reached around and grabbed his ass and pulled him to her quickly, slamming him inside her. They both groaned loudly at the quick, first thrust.

She looked up at him and between gritted teeth, she said, "I'm the only woman you make love to. I'm the only woman you have sex with. I'm the only woman you get to _fuck_."

He smirked at her language and slid out of her before slamming back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he grabbed her hips before starting to thrust in and out of her, hard and quick. Her head flew back at the sensation and she cried out in pleasure.

The sound of their slapping bodies encouraged Kate as she opened her eyes to look at him and said between shaky breaths, "I'm the only woman you get to be fully inside of. I'm the only woman who gets to have you fill me completely. I'm the only woman who gets to beg you to _fuck me harder_!"

He picked up the speed and literally slammed into her with every thrust. At first, he was worried that he was going to hurt her, but her cries were from pleasure, not pain, so he continued.

"I'm the only woman that gets to feel your hot juices squirt inside of me. I'm the only woman that gets to tell you to _come for me_!" she yelled.

Within three thrusts they were both moaning and yelling loudly from their intense orgasms. Their hips jerked violently and Rick released inside of Kate.

After a few minutes of panting, Kate finally pushed him back off of her and she grabbed his arms to push him back to lean against the table. She got down on her knees and his eyes widened because he knew exactly what was about to happen.

He was proven correct as she took him fully into her mouth. She deep throated him and sucked him hard as he moaned loudly and let a quiet "shit" roll off of his tongue.

She smiled around him and expertly moved her mouth up and down over him. He was big but she was able to take all of him and didn't gag or choke once. She let her tongue swirl around him, lapping up all of her juices that were still on him. She released him from her mouth to look up at him once more.

"I'm the only girl that gets to suck you and taste myself on you after making love. I'm the only girl that can suck you until you come inside my mouth and I swallow your tangy juices."

He took in a deep breath as she took him in her mouth once again and began to quickly bob up and down on him.

It took him almost no time to come, and she kept her mouth over him to take everything he had before swallowing.

She stood up slowly and kissed him, letting him dart his tongue in and taste himself from her mouth.

"I'm the only girl who will love you for the rest of your life."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"So, to answer your question, yes. I am becoming possessive."

* * *

**I just... I love this. **

**Review?(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah so this chapter is really strange and it kind of sucks... don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Disclaimer: Did you bawl your eyes out over last night's Stana pictures? Because I did. And if I owned Castle I probably wouldn't have because I would already know Stana...**

* * *

"_Clothes flew and bodies meshed as they made love to each other."_

_Chapter 16_

* * *

"I'm a lucky man," Rick replied, tightening his grip on her waist and placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

She smiled and turned to kiss his lips. She placed her hand on his face and let him deepen the kiss. His tongue made its way into her open mouth and he bit down on her bottom lip as she moaned into the kiss.

They parted for air and he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking her smooth, beautifully scented skin.

She turned her body and threw her right leg over him, straddling him.

She ran her hands over his bare, muscular chest, loving the touch of his smooth skin. She leaned down to suck the skin of his pulse point. He groaned and she could feel him instantly harden under her.

She bit down on his neck and he winced, but then she soothed it with her tongue. She slowly and torturously started grinding her hips on him, feeling his hard erection rub against her now wet mound.

She moved back to kiss him again, immediately darting her tongue in his mouth to tangle with his.

She pulled away from him and shifted to sit on his thighs. She stuck her hand under the waistband of his boxers to grab his manhood.

His hips jerked and she smirked. She stroked him a few times before sliding his boxers off of him. She moved back up to straddle his hips again and let him help her divest herself of her oversized shirt. Underneath, all she had on were her purple cotton panties.

He pulled her down to him so he could latch his mouth onto her left breast. He moved his tongue over her areola slowly, taking the time to lick her thoroughly. He sucked her breast hard and before he let it out, he gently bit down on her nipple. He did the same to her right breast, and her eyes slammed shut as she moaned loudly.

Before letting her lift back up over him, he kissed the discolored skin between her breasts. Her scar.

She smiled and kissed his lips again. Then, she moved off of him to pull her panties down and off of her. He could see her mound glisten with her wetness.

As she straddled him once again, she wasn't expecting him to reach out and rub her clit. She squeaked as he rubbed her bundle of sensitive nerves. He used two fingers to rub her harder and harder as she grinded down on him. She screamed as her orgasm came quick and hard.

"You like that baby?" he asked her.

"Oh fuck," she said.

She moved to turn herself around so her back was to him in her straddle. She lifted up, he grabbed her hips, and she sank down onto him.

"Oh, God!" he yelled. "You are so tight."

She wriggled her hips while she was on him before she lifted up and then back down on to him.

She got an idea.

She leaned down so she could lay her chest and head against the bed while he was still inside her. She grabbed his ankles and stretched her legs behind her so her feet were by his head.

She couldn't see his face, but if she could she would be able to see his eyes bugging out of his head. This position didn't take much flexibility, but hot damn. She was perfect.

She pulled herself off and pushed back on him. She groaned loudly. The angle made him fill her completely and hit every spot. It was heavenly.

She started moving and set a good pace for herself. He helped by jerking his hips up so she didn't have to do as much work.

"Oooooh... mmmmm... yeaaaah Castle," she moaned.

He started pushing himself in her harder; making sure she was getting as much pleasure as possible. Pulling out, pushing in.

Out, and in.

Out, and in.

She started to pant harder and harder as she was getting closer. She was sweating bullets and the sheets were getting soaked, but she could care less.

"Fuck, Castle, I'm so close!" she screamed.

He pushed into her and pulled out of her as hard and fast as she could. He was almost there, too.

"God!" he yelled as he spurted inside her.

She screamed as her walls spasmed around him, she went limp and just layed there, breathing heavily. "Oh... my... God."

"Kate, what possessed you to do that?"

"Found it... online. Thought it would... be fun," she said between breaths.

"You looked up sex positions online?"

"Yeah, why not? We can make this... even more fun... than it already is."

"You are so hot."

* * *

**Ta freakin' da. Nothing special. **

**Review?(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Smut, smut, smut, smut, smutty smut. (; **

**Disclaimer: Terri Edda Miller tweeted me last night... she's married to Andrew Marlowe... eh? No? Of course not. **

* * *

_Post-wedding love making. It was not implied in the story, but you all knew it was going to happen. _

* * *

Without warning, Castle picked Kate up bridal style and started running.

"Castle, put me down! What are you doing?" she squealed.

He ran toward the ocean with his dress and veil-clad wife in his arms.

She saw where he was headed and she started yelling, "Richard Castle, don't even think about it! You know how much this dress cost! You are not going to ruin it because you threw me in the ocean in it! No way!"

Once he hit the sand he slowed down to a stop and put her down. "Fine, if you don't want to ruin your dress, then take it off."

Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? Castle, I can't just strip on a public beach! It's illegal, I would know; I'm a cop!"

"Look around you, Kate! The closest person is literally a football field away! Plus, it's three in the morning! Who's going to see us?"

He could see the conflict all over her face. He knew she wanted to go, but he also knew that she didn't want to get caught.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Haven't you always wanted to skinny dip in the ocean, Kate? Haven't you always wanted to _do it_ in the ocean?" He started to suck on her neck and her eyes slid closed as she moaned.

"Rick... I don't know if we... mmmmmm... unzip me."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"You better unzip me before I change my mind!"

He turned her around and made quick work of unzipping her dress. He let her get out of it herself as he loosened and took off his tie and pants. He unbuttoned his shirt but kept it on, draped open. He was now clad only in his boxers and his open shirt.

He turned to see her standing in front of him in a white strapless bra and a white thong. A smile broke out on her face as she grabbed his hand and started running toward the water. They ran and collapsed in the water together, making huge splashes from the impact with which their bodies hit the water.

When they both came up, Kate yelled, "Shit, it's cold!"

"I know how we can make it warmer," he said, smirking.

The water they were in was only chest deep, so she swam over to him and sat on top of him, straddling him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She leaned in to kiss him, and he immediately opened his mouth to her. Her tongue darted into his mouth and tangled with his. She bit down on his bottom lip and she heard a guttural moan escape from deep in his throat. She soothed the spot she bit with her tongue and then they parted for air.

She slid his soaked button down off of his shoulders. She was about to grab it when he said, "Screw the shirt, I can buy more."

So, she let it float away and let him suck on her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. He nipped at her skin and she moaned loudly.

As he was giving her neck all the attention, he snaked his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra and let it fall into the water. She could care less about it at the moment so she let it float away. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them as he sucked on her neck. He took her nipples in between his index fingers and thumbs and twisted, pulled, and pinched them gently.

"Oh yeeessssss," she hissed.

She unhooked her ankles from behind his back and swung them around to grab the waist of his boxers and pull them down and off of him. She flung them into the water behind her and then grabbed her own thong and threw it off behind her as well.

She let go of him, turned around, and straddled him with her back to him. She grabbed his thighs, took a deep breath, and went under the water. She let herself come up with her legs in the air, and she spread them apart.

His mouth was right above her wet heat so he took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto her. He knew she would be coming up for air any minute so he sucked her as hard as he could. He let his tongue go inside of her as he sucked her tangy juices.

She came back up and was panting, not only from the lack of oxygen, but also from how close to an orgasm she was.

He saw her face and knew exactly what she wanted, so he reached his hand down to run his digits over the full length of her mound. She whimpered and without warning, he stuck two fingers inside of her.

"Oh shit, Castle!" she yelled.

He pumped his fingers rapidly in and out of her. He saw how close she already was so he kissed her neck again, nipping at the spot that made her squirm the most.

Two more pumps in and out of his fingers had her screaming and coming for him. He slowly moved them in and out still as she gyrated her hips, riding out her orgasm.

She recovered quickly and sat on him again and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his hard shaft in her hand and squeezed up and down its entire length before putting it right at her entrance. She settled onto him and started moving immediately. He moved his hips up and down to thrust in and out of her. She let her hips swivel so each time he filled her, he hit a new spot inside her that made her moan.

"Oh yeah... mmmmmm... Castle... fuck!" she moaned.

He thrusted harder and harder into her, and his breathing became ragged as he felt the heat inside himself start to rise. He was close.

"C'mon Kate, come for me, baby. I am so close, come with me. I love you."

"Aaaahhhhh fuuuccckkk!" she yelled as her walls started clenching and spasming uncontrollably.

"Ooohhhhhhh," Castle moaned at the same time, spurting inside her.

"You were right, I have always wanted to skinny dip and have sex in the ocean. If I knew it was this good, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Well, you got to do it with me. Did you like it?"

"Like it?! I loved it. I had no idea."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, or posted a review for this story! Again, your praises keep me up well into the morning to write and have regular updates for you. It may sound like it sucks, but I really do love it. So thank you. **

**I was convinced at first that I was not a good smut writer, but after this story I can successfully say, I think I am pretty good at it. **

**Again, a HUGE thank you to my muses, Sheridan and Morgan. You guys were the ones who convinced me to write a smut fic, and for that I am forever grateful. You are always so supportive and always freak out over "how they did it" and whatnot. I love you two so much. **

**Just like No Stranger to the Rain, I regret to inform you that this companion story is over. **

**I love you all. Thank you once again. **

**Love, Rachel**


End file.
